Papillon
by kalanthia
Summary: Papillon ist eine Ex-Kurtisane, die ihre Fähigkeiten als Vampir für Kunstdiebstähle nutzt. Bei einem Aufenthalt in Volterra interessieren sie besonders die Schatzkammer und ein gewisser blonder König.


**Papillon – Begegnung mit Caius**

Anmerkung: Eine Story, die für eine wesentlich längere Fic meiner besten Freundin geschrieben wurde, um ihr meine Sicht auf „meinen" fiktiven Charakter zu erläutern, den ich selber noch nicht verdorben genug fand...

Disclaimer: Mein Alter Ego Papillon entstand in sehr vielen Stunden intensiver Diskussion mit meiner Freundin, nach denen ich das Bedürfnis verspürte, mein Faible für Caius/Jamie Campbell Bower ausleben zu müssen.

Und wer die Volturi erfunden hat, wisst ihr ja.

Rating: M! M! M!

Papillon

Einen Mann zu dominieren, damit hatte ich im Moulin Rouge meinen Lebensunterhalt verdient. Bis eines Tages ein Vampir mein Kunde wurde und beschloss, mir bis in alle Ewigkeit als Sklave die Stiefel und diverse Körperteile lecken zu wollen.

Ich war von der Idee weniger begeistert.

Er beschützte mich und umsorgte mich auf höchst devote Art, so lange ich eine Neugeborene war – jedoch als ich endlich klare Gedanken fassen konnte, sagte ich mich von meinem Schöpfer los. Die letzte Neuigkeit, die ich über ihn hörte, war die Nachricht seines Todes – und das war auch schon der Schnee des letzten Jahrhunderts.

Wie viele unserer Art entschied ich mich, außerhalb der Reichweite der Volturi in Amerika neue Jagdgründe zu erschließen – und in der Tat entdeckte ich eine besondere Nahrungsquelle für mich.

Ein Vampir namens Tanya lehrte mich, dass ich mich nicht von Menschenblut ernähren musste, um bei Kräften zu bleiben, sondern von Tierblut leben konnte. Meine charmante erdbeerblonde Freundin lehrte mich darüber hinaus auch in Liebesdingen. Alles, was ich im Moulin Rouge mit anderen Frauen getan hatte, war reine Show gewesen, um Männern das Geld aus der Tasche zu ziehen. Was mich mit Tanya verband, waren echte Gefühle. Dennoch blieben wir frei, trafen uns mit Männern, wann immer wir das Bedürfnis danach verspürten, und gingen unsere eigenen Wege, wenn wir nicht gemeinsam unsere Fähigkeiten bündelten, um Kunstschätze und Juwelen aus ihren wohl gehüteten Verließen und Museen zu befreien.

Doch auch wenn ich alleine auf Reisen ging, musste ich mich bei meinen Abenteuern nie darum sorgen, dass es mir an Inspiration mangelte. In die Zeit, in der die Muse unter meinem Dach gelebt hatte, fielen einige meiner kreativsten und aufregendsten Einbrüche. Aber nun, da ich wieder allein auf Freiersfüßen mit den Schätzen dieser Welt anbandelte, genoss ich auch die Spontaneität, die das Einzelgängerleben mit sich brachte.

Bei Tanya und ihren Schwestern in Denali, Alaska, traf ich auch die beiden bis dahin einzigen männlichen Vampire, die sich wie wir von Tieren nährten.

Carlisle war einer der wenigen, der meinen Reizen nie erlegen war. Ein unglaublich mitfühlender, britischer Gentleman und platinblonder Gott, der im Lauf der Jahrhunderte gelernt hatte, seinen Durst auf so erstaunliche Weise in den Griff zu bekommen, dass er als Arzt Menschen heilen konnte, ohne in Versuchung zu geraten.

Sein Ziehsohn Edward – nein, danke. Ich stand zwar auf jüngere, aber pädophil war ich auch wieder nicht. Mein Freiheitsdrang und ich bestanden darauf, dass unsere Gedanken ganz nach Goethes Motto auch wirklich frei waren. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich es irgendwie pervers fand, mit einem Telepathen Sex haben zu wollen. Tanya schien das weniger zu stören, und so tröstete ich sie nach ihren vergeblichen Verführungsversuchen, wenn sie sich an dem stachelhaarigen Jungen mal wieder die Zähne ausgebissen hatte.

Edwards schockierter Gesichtsausdruck, als er herausfand, auf welche skandalöse Weise Tanya und ich gegen die Moralvorstellungen jener Zeit verstießen, versetzte mich noch Jahrzehnte später immer wieder in gute Laune.

Durch Carlisle hatte ich auch von dem sagenumwobenen blauen Diamanten erfahren, den die Volturi besaßen. Besser gesagt, Carlisle hatte mir freien Zugang zu seinen Tagebüchern über seine Zeit bei den selbsternannten Herrschern der Vampire gewährt. Die Textpassagen, in denen der gute Doktor minutiös die Kunstschätze in den Galerien und Tresoren der Burg von Volterra beschrieb, bescherten mir feuchte Träume.

Nun ja, feuchte Höschen und wundervolle Tagträume, in denen ich wie Dagobert Duck durch einen Goldspeicher tauchte.

Italien war im Faschismus den Bach hinunter gegangen – die Volturi hatten kräftig abgesahnt. Und auch in den zwei bis drei Jahrtausenden zuvor mussten Aro, Caius und Marcus von den Intrigen der römischen Diktatoren, den Machtkämpfen der Dogen und Päpste gehörig profitiert haben.

Und selbst in den Nachwirren des Zweiten Weltkriegs vermehrten und vermehrten sich die Volturi-Schätze munter weiter. Ganz ehrlich – mich würde es nicht wundern, sollte Aros Büro sich in das verschollene Bernsteinzimmer verwandelt haben.

Nun gut, all dies würde ich feststellen.

Aro höchstpersönlich hatte mich eingeladen und zähneknirschend folgte ich seiner Einladung. Ich war nicht besonders erpicht darauf, von der kleinen Schlampe Jane hinterrücks überfallen, lahm gelegt und über zwei Kontinente kreischend bis in die Burg geschleppt zu werden.

Meine Gabe, das Talent anderer Vampire in mir aufzunehmen und es einzusetzen, funktionierte nur auf kurze Distanz. Ich musste meinen Gegner zuvor wahrnehmen können. Zu viele Vampire gleichzeitig waren mir überlegen. Und Aro hätte seine wertvolle kleine Janey nicht ohne ihren Hexenbruder Alec und andere Leibwächter losgeschickt.

Aber nun, da ich selbst in die Höhle des Löwen kam, wusste ich, mit wem ich es zu tun bekam. Aro, Caius und Marcus, dazu zwei Gefährtinnen der Ältesten, Sulpicia und Athenadora. Die Innere Wache bestand aus neun treu ergebenen Mitgliedern: Die Zwillinge Jane und Alec, Demetri, Felix, Renata, Heidi, Santiago, Chelsea und ihr Gefährte Afton. Und dann kamen noch einige untote Arschkriecher und menschliche Spielzeuge, Schrägstrich, Nahrung auf zwei Beinen dazu.

Bevor ich meine Reise antrat, genehmigte ich mir einen großzügigen Imbiss aus einem Bär und einem Elch. Das Feinste vom Feinen, das die nordamerikanische Ostküste zu bieten hatte.

Mein erster Zwischenstopp war London, dann der _Aeroporto di Roma-Ciampino_.

Selbstverständlich eine Nachtlandung.

Ich musste nicht lange auf meinen Geleitschutz warten. Der ansehnliche, riesige Mann – der Vampir, der nach Mitternacht noch eine Sonnenbrille trug – ich brauchte keine, meine Augen waren nicht purpurn vom Blut meiner Opfer – ich roch ihn schon, als ich den Flieger verließ und nicht erst, als ich beobachtete, wie er meinen Koffer vom Gepäckband hob.

Er geleitete mich zu einer pechschwarzen Rolls Royce Silver Wraith Limousine. Schick.

Im Wagenfont wartete ein Mädchen mit einer unschuldigen Engelsmiene, als habe Papi ihr gesagt, sie solle eben kurz auf ihn warten.

Aber ich wusste, dass dieses Wesen vermutlich die Gefährlichste unter den Volturi war: Jane. Aros Schoßhündchen und seine Foltermeisterin. Ich wollte nicht so genau wissen, welche Dienste sie sonst noch für ihn verrichtete.

Es rankten sich Legenden über ihr Talent, einem anderen bei Sichtkontakt körperliche Schmerzen zufügen zu können. Aro persönlich hatte ihr Talent und das ihres Zwillingsbruders erkannt und sie noch als Menschen in seine Obhut gebracht. Er hütete sie, ließ sie heranwachsen und verwandelte sie in seiner Ungeduld noch im Teenageralter. Ihre kindlich-launische Natur machte beide zu noch gefährlicheren Waffen als ihre bloßen Talente bereits darstellten.

Meiner Meinung nach war Aro nur haarscharf an seinem selbsterlassenen Gesetz, das Unsterbliche Kinder verbot, vorbeigeschrammt, als er die Zwillinge gewandelt hatte.

„Warum hat das so lange gedauert, Felix?" Ihre Stimme klang wie ein helles Glockenspiel, trügerisch unschuldig, und war dennoch eiskalt. „Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mich warten lässt."

Erst beim zweiten Satz bohrten sich ihre hellroten Augen hochnäsig in meine Erscheinung.

Mir war auch so klar, dass meine hochgeschlossene Bluse und der wadenlange Tulpenrock vom langen Flug zerknittert waren, meine vor Stunden noch ordentlich ondulierte Frisur in sich zusammenfiel und meine Delman-Pumps staubig waren. Hm, vielleicht konnte ich ja auf dem Rückweg einen Umweg über Ferragamo einplanen…

Jedenfalls, ich hatte gestern mit Berechnung das Aussehen einer unzüchtigen Sekretärin gewählt. Ob Jane sich absichtlich wie ein verwöhntes Prinzesschen aus einem Schweizer Nobel-Internat kleidete, wurde mir nicht ganz klar. Die dunkelgraue Volturi-Robe war auch keine Verbesserung ihres Looks.

Schon einige Schritte vom Wagen entfernt hatte ich bemerkt, wie dicht unter der Oberfläche ihr Talent schlummerte. Jane war eine sehr impulsive Person. Wenn ihr etwas missfiel, schlug sie erbarmungslos zu, schneller als eine gereizte Schlange.

„Hübscher Bademantel.", grinste ich die Göre an. Aus dieser Nähe hatte ich ihre Gabe unter Kontrolle. Ich fühlte sie in mir brodeln wie ein Topf heißes Wasser, der kurz vor dem Überkochen stand. Ich musste nicht erst lernen, mit einer Fähigkeit umzugehen – ich war als Vampir damit geboren worden, instinktiv jedes Talent einsetzen zu können. Ich hatte noch keinen Vampir getroffen, dessen Fähigkeit ich nicht in Sekunden gemeistert hätte.

Jane kniff eingeschnappt die roten Augen zusammen.

Es traute sich wohl niemand, ihr solche Sprüche um die Ohren zu hauen.

Ich spürte ein stechendes Kribbeln auf der Haut und projizierte es innerhalb einer Millisekunde eilig zurück, ehe es sich zum Schmerz steigern konnte.

Abrupt endete Janes Angriff mit einem gepeinigten Wimmern ihrerseits. Ihr erdbeerrot geschminkter Puppenmund verzog sich zu einem erbosten Schmollen und sie erdolchte mich mit ihrem Blick, als suche sie nach einer Schwachstelle.

Träum weiter, Schlampe!

„Ts ts.", tadelte ich. „Wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist, wirst du es gar nicht weiter versuchen. Obwohl ich gewillt bin herauszufinden, wer von uns beiden als Erste einbricht, wenn ich dich dein eigenes Talent schmecken lasse."

Aus reiner Neugier hatten Tanyas Schwester Kate und ich einmal unsere Kräfte gemessen. Kate war in der Lage, durch Hautkontakt eine Art Starkstromstoß in den Körper eines anderen Vampirs zu jagen. Wir beide lagen letztlich vor Schmerzen schreiend und zitternd auf dem Boden. Doch als wir Körperkontakt verloren, war es mir noch immer gelungen, Kate zu foltern. Meine Fähigkeit hatte ihre Gabe verbessert und mein Unterbewusstsein setzte sie zu meinem Selbstschutz ein. Sofort hatte ich das Experiment abgebrochen.

Bei Jane würde ich wohl nicht nach Sekundenbruchteilen aufhören.

„Hey, Felix, fahr rechts ran.", verlangte ich, als sich die Landschaft veränderte und wir durch die hügelige Voralpenlandschaft unserem Ziel entgegen rasten.

„Warum sollte ich das tun?" Felix klang eher gelangweilt als streitlustig.

„Lass mich überlegen, Süßer. Vielleicht, weil du nicht willst, dass ich Janeys Talent gegen dich einsetze?"

Felix warf mir einen finsteren Blick über den Rückspiegel zu, gehorchte aber. Er musste die Fähigkeit der Monsterpuppe schon am eigenen Leib erfahren haben.

Jane stieg nach mir aus dem Rolls. „Wohin gehst du?", fauchte sie unhöflich.

„Piss dich nicht an, Kleine. Ich suche nur einen kurzen Snack."

„Die Volturi sorgen für ihre Gäste.", entgegnete sie eisig. Fehlte nur noch, dass sie dazu wütend mit dem Fuß aufstampfte.

„Kann schon sein. Leider ist mein Geschmack etwas eigenwillig."

Eine halbe Stunde und zwei Rehe später nahmen wir die Fahrt wieder auf.

Janes Gemüt hatte sich in meiner Abwesenheit nicht gekühlt, im Gegenteil.

Als sie hörte, wie ich mich dem Wagen nach meiner Mahlzeit wieder näherte, schlug sie zu, sobald ich in Sichtweite gelangte. Blöd für sie, dass ich genau diese Reaktion von ihr erwartet hatte. Nicht besonders kreativ. Unüberlegt und kindisch.

Mit einem Aufschrei krümmte sie sich neben dem Rolls Royce und klammerte sich an der Autotür fest, als ich regungslos an ihr vorbei auf meinen Ledersitz zurückkehrte. Ich schwöre, ich sah ein Zucken in Felix' Mundwinkel. Uiii, ein böser Junge. Ich fragte mich, ob er eine Gefährtin hatte. Ich hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für Kerle mit der Statur eines Eishockey-Spielers gehabt. Breite Schultern, in die ich meine Nägel krallen konnte…

Mein Aufenthalt in Volterra würde wohl doch nicht so übel werden wie ich vermutet hatte.

Ich war gespannt, wie Aro, den ich nur von Carlisles Gemälde und aus seiner Erzählung kannte, live sein würde.

In der Burg von Volterra angekommen wurde ich von Jane nicht zum berühmten Thronsaal geführt, sondern durch die marmorgepflasterten Gänge weiter in ein mit dunklen Eichenmöbeln und Wandteppichen ausgestattetes Büro.

Es erwarteten mich auch nicht die drei selbsternannten Vampirkönige, sondern nur ihr Sprecher. Abgesehen von seinem etwas moderneren, wenn auch aus heutiger Sicht veraltetem Kleidungsstil, sah Aro wirklich aus wie auf Carlisles Gemälde.

Auf mich wirkte der Raum nicht rustikal, sondern wie reinstes Mittelalter. Ich überlegte, ob Aro in einem der angrenzenden Räume eine Sammlung Eiserner Jungfrauen besitzen mochte. Oder ein SM-Studio.

Jane schritt an mir vorbei zu ihrem Meister, der neben einem Schreibtisch mit schwerer Marmorplatte stand, flankiert von einer Frau in einem bodenlangen, schwarzen Samtkleid.

Aro küsste Jane auf den Mund und berührte gleichzeitig ihre Hand. Sie schlug beinahe züchtig die Augen nieder, trat auf Aros freie Seite und warf hinter seinen Rücken einen sehr erbosten Blick auf die Frau. Die Unbekannte besaß dunkelbraunes, fast schwarzes glattes Haar und stand so dicht bei Aro, dass sie beinahe an seinem Rockzipfel, äh, Robensaum klebte. Musste wohl eine sehr spannende Kommunikation zwischen den beiden sein.

Meine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz, als ich Janes finstere Blicke auf die Frau an Aros Seite bemerkte.

Da ist aber jemand neidisch. Und unheimlich in Aro verknallt.

Die dunkelhaarige Vampirfrau grinste mir kurz zu – sie schien darüber im Bilde, warum Jane auch meinetwegen so ungehalten war – ihr Zeigefinger strich kurz über Aros Handrücken, dann glitt sie durch eine Seitentür aus dem Raum.

Aro wandte sich zu mir: „Willkommen, willkommen, meine Liebe."

„Aro.", entgegnete ich trocken. Komm zur Sache, alter Mann. Warum bin ich hier?

„Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass du noch immer unter dem Namen Papillon arbeitest?"

„Oui."

Weder mein Humor noch meine Ausflug in meine Muttersprache schienen Aro zu beeindrucken. Nein, er war ganz sicher kein Mann, dem man ein Händeschütteln verweigern konnte.

Unsere Berührung würde interessant werden. Und da kam auch schon das eiskalte Händchen.

Etwas wie Befriedigung zuckte über Janes Gesicht. Dummes Huhn. Glaubte sie etwa, ich könnte immer nur ein Talent beherrschen?

Ich nahm Aros Hand.

„Jane, lass die Spielchen.", befahl er, als ich meine Gedanken mit ihm teilte. Durch seine Augen sah ich meine Ankunft in diesem Raum. Pfui, die intimen Versprechen seiner Konkubine interessierten mich nun wirklich nicht. Gleichzeitig erlebte ich nochmals, wie ich vom Rolls Royce hierher gelangt war. Meine Kräftemessen mit Jane. Meine Jagd nach den Rehen. Die Zeit schien rückwärts zu laufen.

Bis hierher und nicht weiter.

Ich blockierte seine Gabe, indem ich gegen ihn ankämpfte. Ich bohrte in Aros Gedanken und sah ihn und seine Gespielin im nackten Zustand auf dem Schreibtisch. Nun, ich hatte meinen Kopf schon des Öfteren zwischen den Schenkeln einer Frau gehabt, aber so? –

„Ich glaube, wir können das hier beenden.", kommentierte Aro süffisant und entzog mir seine Hand.

Na endlich. Es schüttelte mich innerlich.

„Ich habe dich eingeladen, um dir das Angebot zu unterbreiten, ein Mitglied unserer Wache zu werden. Ein hochrangiges Mitglied."

Ui, wir kommen endlich zur Sache.

„Nein, danke. Ich genieße meine Freiheit."

„Überlege es dir gut, Papillon. Deine endgültige Antwort erwarte ich in einer Woche. So lange wirst du mein Gast sein. Dann sehen wir uns wieder."

Meinetwegen. Nicht, dass irgendetwas meine Entscheidung ins Wanken bringen könnte.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich meinen Aufenthalt hier genießen werde. Jane und ich verstehen uns ja schon prächtig."

„Dann trifft es sich ja gut, dass sie dich in deine Räume bringen wird. Wir speisen um Sieben."

_Wenige Tage später_

Wie ich Aro schon anfangs mitgeteilt hatte, änderte sich nichts an meinem Entschluss. So schmackhaft er mir die Position in der Wache auch machen wollte, er konnte mich nicht versuchen. Seine Einladung zum _Diner_ lehnte ich allabendlich ab.

Die ausgewählte Kleidung, die erlesenen antiken Bücher, die teuersten Luxuslimousinen – all das verblasste in seinem Wert im Vergleich zu meiner hochgeschätzten Freiheit.

Obwohl, die Ferragamo-Pumps, die sich in dem riesigen begehbaren Schrank wie auf einer Perlenschnur aneinander reihten, hätten mich vielleicht dazu verleiten können, meine Seele dem Teufel zu überschreiben.

Alles, womit meine Räumlichkeiten gefüllt waren, schien extra für mich erworben worden zu sein. Es würde die Volturi also kaum stören, wenn ich einige Designerkleider und Schuhpaare mit mir nahm, vor allem nicht, wenn sie gewahr wurden, welchen Schatz ich eigentlich aus ihrem Anwesen mitgehen lassen würde.

Ich wählte eine knappe, enge Lederhose und eine schwarzes, an Bauch und Brust geschnürtes Korsett aus meinem Koffer, doch bei den Schuhen entschied ich mich für kniehohe, pechschwarze Lackstiefel mit seitlicher Knopfleiste und Pfennigabsatz, die mich aus dem Schrank heraus anlächelten. An diesem Nachmittag hatte ich die Sohlen der Stiefel bereits für meine Zwecke präpariert und mit einer Schicht weichem Leder abgeklebt, so dass sie beim Gehen kaum mehr ein Geräusch verursachten.

Ich lächelte, als mich das Jagdfieber befiel und ich mich auf den unbeleuchteten Gang hinausstahl. Ich bezweifelte, dass außer mir irgendjemand im Schloss wusste, wer Catwoman war.

„Sofort anhalten!", knurrte eine Stimme hinter mir.

Ich drehte mich um. Noch in der Bewegung, ehe ich den Sprecher sah, registrierte ich, dass es sich um einen Jüngling handeln musste. Die Härte der Worte zeugte davon, dass er es gewohnt war, Befehle zu erteilen.

Ich beschloss, ihm vorerst den Gefallen zu tun und stehen zu bleiben.

Wenige Schritte von mir entfernt stand in der Tat ein schlanker, jugendlicher Mann mit schulterlangem, glattem blondem Haar. Arroganz umgab ihn wie eine zweite Haut.

Ich lachte beinahe auf, als ich ihn nach einer Schrecksekunde erkannte.

Ich hatte schon immer etwas für Antiquitäten übrig gehabt – und für jüngere Männer. Auf diese Weise hatte ich einige erstaunliche Raritäten gesammelt – und einige interessante Kerben in meinem Bettpfosten.

„Caius, sieh einer an.", konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen. Er glich bis aufs Haar seinem Porträt auf dem Gemälde von Solimena, das Carlisle besaß.

„Kennen wir uns?", fragte er ebenso schnell zurück. „Nicht, dass es eine Rolle spielen würde. Niemand betritt diesen Teil der Burg ohne Einladung. Wer es dennoch wagt, bezahlt es mit dem Leben."

Seine Drohung beunruhigte mich nicht im Geringsten. Hätte er etwas gegen meine Anwesenheit einzuwenden, würde er seine Leibwächter rufen. Caius schien also neugierig auf mich zu sein – wer wusste, wie lange er mich schon beobachtet hatte.

„Du kannst mich Papillon nennen, Süßer.", bot ich ihm keck an.

„Zweifellos ein interessanter Künstlername." Ein gefährliches Lächeln stahl sich auf seine vollen Lippen. Ich konnte die Spitzen seiner milchweißen, scharfen Zähne sehen.

„Ist Caius _dein_ echter Name?", konterte ich.

Der arrogante Augenaufschlag, mit dem er mich bedachte, sprach Bände. Schließlich sprach er: „Ich kenne deinen Namen, _farfalla._"

Ich lachte. „Führt ihr etwa Akten über _personas non gratas_?" Ich erwartete, er würde meinen absichtlich falschen Plural korrigieren, doch er enttäuschte mich. Vielleicht doch nicht so anal, wie ich ihn einschätzte.

Hm, anal… Ich leckte mit der Zungenspitze über meine Lippen. Seine roten Augen folgten der Bewegung.

Etwas an diesem uralten Jüngling weckte meine verruchtesten Sehnsüchte und den Wunsch, ihn mir zu unterwerfen. Und dann hart von ihm zurückerobert zu werden.

Für ihn würde ich mich gerne bücken. Hm, vielleicht, wenn es irgendwo in der Burg einen Spiegel gab, in dem ich uns beide dabei beobachten konnte. Die rhythmischen Bewegungen seines prächtigen Arschs, wenn er in mich hineinpumpte…

Verdammt, reiß dich zusammen!

Dankbar, dass ich nicht erröten konnte, musterte ich ihn weiter.

Der Hauch – oder eher der Gestank – von Dekadenz, der ihn umgab, verriet mir, dass Caius es nicht kannte, auf Widerspruch zu treffen. Deshalb schien ich ihn zu amüsieren; deshalb hatte er keine Wache gerufen, um mich für meine dreiste Tat zu strafen.

Mir gefiel der Gedanke, mit ihm allein zu sein, viel zu sehr, als in meiner Situation angebracht war.

Mein Einbruch in die Gewölbe der Volturi-Burg würde wohl nicht der einzige Nervenkitzel in dieser Nacht bleiben.

Mein Spiel hatte soeben erst begonnen.

Und ich hoffte, Caius von Volterra würde kein Spielverderber sein.

„Ich muss feststellen, die Fotografien in deiner Akte werden deiner Schönheit kaum gerecht…" Caius trat auf mich zu, seine Bewegungen wären sogar für einen Menschen langsam gewesen.

Ich ging ihm entgegen, schritt genau die Hälfte des Weges ab, bis uns nur noch Millimeter trennten.

Er war groß gewachsen – das gefiel mir – doch meine Stiefel brachten mich auf seine Augenhöhe.

Ich gestattete ihm, eine Hand zu heben und meine Wange zu berühren. Ich hatte aus einer seltsamen Idee heraus immer geglaubt, die Alten Vampire seien fragil, ihre Haut empfindlicher als die der Jungen, wie im Lauf der Zeit brüchig gewordenes Pergament, doch Caius' Finger fühlten sich ebenso stark und marmorn an wie die meinen.

Seine Berührung verriet mir noch etwas – in Caius schlummerte kein Talent, höchstens eine sekundäre Gabe, nämlich andere überzeugen zu können, er besäße Macht über sie und sie zu gefügigen Dienern zu formen. Mein eigenes Talent verriet mir nicht, ob er mit dieser Gabe als Vampir geboren worden war, oder ob er sie sich über die Jahrtausende hinweg angeeignet hatte. Letztlich spielte es keine Rolle, warum ich diesen Charakterzug gegen ihn verwenden würde.

„Was willst du?", provozierte ich ihn.

„Dein Talent…" Die Worte hingen in der Luft, während Caius mit dem Daumen über meine Unterlippe strich – „wäre uns willkommen."

„Mit Sicherheit.", spottete ich. „Zu eurem Pech gibt es jedoch nichts, womit du mich erpressen und hier behalten könntest." Mit den Zähnen fing ich seinen Daumen und biss zu.

Überraschung glitt über seine Züge, ehe er sich wieder unter Kontrolle bekam. „Bist du dir da sicher? Tanya…"

Im Gegensatz zu Caius geriet ich nicht um das Geringste aus der Fassung. Ich saugte an seinem Finger und leckte mit der Zungespitze genüsslich über die Kuppe, ließ mir mit meiner Antwort Zeit.

„Tanya ist ebenso eine Freie wie ich. Sie ist nicht meine Gefährtin. Wir tun beide, was uns gefällt. Sie nährt sich von Tieren – ich stehle Kunstwerke." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du siehst, meine Loyalität gehört nur mir selbst."

Für Momente stahl sich Verärgerung in Caius' jugendliche Züge. „Ach ja, die Kunstwerke... Was hast du hier zu suchen, _farfalla_?"

„Oh… ehrlich gesagt habe ich schon gefunden, wonach ich gesucht habe." Aufreizend fuhr ich mit einer Fingerspitze über seinen Brustkorb nach unten. „Danke der Nachfrage."

Seine Hand packte mein Handgelenk, ehe ich unter seinem Bauchnabel abtauchen konnte.

„Spiel beiseite. Du hast etwas, was mir gehört."

„Bist du dir da sicher?" Unschuldig blinzelnd trat ich zurück, entzog ihm meine Hand und vollführte eine einladende Geste. „Vielleicht möchtest du mich ja einer Leibesvisitation unterziehen."

„Ich _sehe_, wo du den Diamanten versteckt hast." Caius' Blick haftete auf dem Spalt zwischen meinen Brüsten, die das Lederkorsett wirklich allerliebst emporhob. Genau zwischen meinen Titten thronte der größte blaue Diamant, den ich je zu fassen bekommen hatte.

Mein Lächeln vertiefte sich. „Hol' ihn dir – oder lass mich gehen."

Halb erwartete ich, er würde meiner Aufforderung nachkommen – einer von beiden.

Doch Caius lächelte, ein gefährliches, Zähne zeigendes, verschlagenes Raubtiergrinsen. „Ich denke, wir lassen den Diamanten noch eine Weile dort, wo er ist." Sein Blick ruhte auf meinem Dekolletee, als wäre nicht nur der Klunker sein Eigentum, sondern auch meine Brüste.

Mächtige Männer hatte ich schon immer anziehend gefunden. Nun ja, einige.

Und dieses Prachtexemplar verströmte Macht und Autorität aus jeder Pore seines göttlichen Körpers.

Was mich an Macht verlockte?

Das Wissen, dass ich die Männer noch alle klein gekriegt hatte.

Und Caius zu brechen würde mir jede Menge Spaß bereiten.

Ich war wegen eines Diamanten gekommen, und gefunden hatte ich eine wertvolle Marmorstatue. Ich erkannte ein Kunstwerk, wenn es vor mir stand.

Und wie er stand.

Alles, was ich tun musste, war diese hässliche Robe von seinem Körper zu reißen.

Hm, vielleicht mit den Zähnen?

Ich hoffte, dass er darunter nackt war.

Eine Nacht lang dominierte ich Caius.

Nun, ich versuchte mein Bestes.

Er war überrascht, als ich mich mit ihm in mir drehte, so dass er unten lag. Er erweckte bei mir nicht den Eindruck, als sei er schon mal von einer Frau geritten worden.

Oh ja, Baby!

„Lass deine Hände über dem Kopf!", herrschte ich ihn an, als er mich an der Hüfte fassen wollte.

Ich war überrascht, dass er zwar zögerte, dann dennoch gehorchte und seine Hände wieder die Eisenbeschläge der Truhe umschlossen, neben der wir es trieben. Um uns verstreut lagen umgestürzte Kerzenhalter aus Gold und Silber, aus eingetretenen Holztruhen quollen Münzen und Perlenketten hervor, prunkvolle Pokale kullerten über den steinernen Boden. Eine wilde Spur der Zerstörung zog sich durch die Schatzkammer.

Heftig stieß Caius mir von unten entgegen, als wolle er mich für meine Dreistigkeiten strafen.

Ich schloss meine Schenkel fester um seine Hüften, lehnte den Oberkörper nach vorne, so dass meine Brustwarzen sein Gesicht streiften, er es aber nie ganz schaffte, meine Nippel mit den Lippen zu fangen. Die veränderte Position ließ ihn tiefer in mich gleiten und ich spürte seine Eier von hinten gegen meine feuchten Schamlippen klatschen.

Meine Hüften beschrieben kleine Kreise.

Caius fluchte.

„Dann… pass jetzt… gut auf.", keuchte ich. Ich wusste, wie ich meine Muskeln um seinen Penis anspannen musste, um ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

„Du kleine Hure!" Die Metallstreben brachen unter Caius' Griff. Das Holz der Truhe zerbarst unter dem Druck des Inhalts und Edelsteine purzelten wie bunte Kiesel über seine Arme und sein Gesicht, sein blondes Haar.

Ich lachte. Oh shit. Nicht ganz Dagobert Duck, aber auch nicht schlechter. Mit beiden Händen wühlte ich durch die Kristalle, ließ Smaragde, Diamanten, Opale, Rubine und Perlen in allen Größen und Schattierungen durch meine Finger gleiten.

Caius nutzte den Augenblick, in dem ich mich vorlehnte, und schloss seine Lippen um meine rechte Brustwarze. Seine Zunge umkreiste die Knospe, seine Zähne streichelten mein erregtes Fleisch. Mit einer Hand umschloss er meine andere Brust, massierte kurz und kniff dann den Nippel hart zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger.

Ich seufzte auf und schloss meine Hände um die glänzenden Steine. Mein Schoß brannte und ich lechzte nach Erlösung.

Caius ließ mich gehen und ich setzte mich auf, veränderte wieder unseren Winkel. Aus beiden Händen ließ ich die Edelsteine über meine Brüste hinabrieseln, genoss mit einem wohligen Schaudern das sanfte Prickeln der geschliffenen Steinkanten auf meiner Haut, als die Juwelen über meine Brüste und meinen Bauch tanzten, über den Boden davon sprangen oder sich zwischen unseren Schenkeln sammelten, wo unsere Körper sich mit energischen Stößen vereinten.

Ein schmutziges Lächeln zuckte über Caius' Lippen, dann waren seine Hände auf meiner Taille und hoben mich hoch, bis er fast aus mir glitt. Überrascht keuchte ich auf. Die Kleinodien rollten davon.

Was für ein versauter Hurensohn Caius doch war.

Ich schrie vor Lust, als Caius mich nicht nur fallen ließ, sondern mich kraftvoll auf seinen Penis rammte.

„Gefällt dir das… du kleine Schlampe?", knurrte er.

„Ah!", wimmerte ich und tastete mit beiden Händen nach seinen Oberarmen, um nicht zu umzukippen.

Wieder hob er mich und mit meinem ganzen Gewicht sank ich auf seinen Schwanz.

„Aaaah!"

Meine Schreie schienen Caius als Antwort zu genügen.

Er lächelte wieder sein Raubtiergrinsen, als er seine Beine anwinkelte. Ich rutschte auf seinen Oberschenkeln hinab. Jetzt waren nur noch kleine harte Stöße tief in mir möglich, dafür hatte Caius wieder beide Hände frei. Er brachte seine rechte Hand zwischen uns und glitt mit dem Daumen zwischen meine Schamlippen, verteilte meine Feuchte auf der höchsten Stelle zwischen meinen Beinen. Neue Wellen der Ekstase breiteten sich in meinem Körper aus.

Caius hob seine andere Hand, mit der er über den Boden getastet hatte, als suche er etwas. Zwischen den Fingern der linken Hand hielt er eine der größten schwarzen Perlen, die ich je gesehen hatte, volle zwölf Millimeter im Durchmesser.

Was hatte er vor?

Ich beobachte, wie er die Perle an seine Lippen hob, sie küsste.

Sein Daumen umkreiste härter als zuvor meine Klitoris und er nahm mich nur noch quälend langsam. Ich schloss die Augen. Meine Fantasie schlug Purzelbäume, als ich erriet, was er gleich tun würde.

„Sieh' mich an!", befahl Caius und ich tat es, riss gewaltsam meine Augen auf.

Sein Daumen verschwand aus meinem Schoß, seine rechte Hand legte er auf meine Taille, nass von meinen Säften. Sein Penis pumpte lang und hart in mich. Zwischen zwei Stößen schob Caius die schwarze Perle zwischen meine Schamlippen.

„Aaaaah…", wimmerte ich.

Dann hielt er mich mit beiden Händen an der Hüfte fest, presste meinen Venushügel an seine Lenden, so dass die Perle meine Knospe rieb und bei jedem seiner Stöße stimulierte.

Ich fühlte mich als würde mein Körper auseinander reißen, als Orgasmen durch meinen Unterleib zuckten.

Die animalischen Schreie, die von den Steinmauern widerhallten, konnten unmöglich meine sein.

Endlose Höhepunkte reihten sich aneinander… wie Perlen auf einer Schnur…

Caius Körper gefror unter mir, als er mit einem lauten Stöhnen seinen Samen in mich ergoss.

Wir zitterten und klammerten uns aneinander.

Keuchend sank ich von Caius herab, blieb regungslos neben ihm liegen.

Nach Minuten setzten wir uns auf.

Ich griff zwischen meine Beine und hielt die schwarze Perle, ihr Glanz getrübt von meinem Nektar, in den Fingern.

„Behalte sie." Caius lachte. „Du hast sie dir verdient."

Wütend funkelte ich ihn an. Ich war doch keine seiner Huren, die er bezahlte!

Mit der rechten Hand schlug ich ihm ins Gesicht. Zornig knurrte er mich mit entblößten Zähnen an.

„Ich werde sie behalten.", beschied ich ihm ruhig, auch wenn ich innerlich kochte. „Als _Erinnerung_, nicht als Bezahlung."

Elender Bastard! Andere zu demütigen war meine Geschäft, nicht seines.

Bezahlen würde Caius schon noch.

„Zieh dich an." Caius hielt mir mein stark in Mitleidenschaft genommenes Lederoutfit hin.

Ich machte keine Anstalten, es zu greifen. „Nehmen wir für einen Moment an, ich würde das tun. Was hast du vor?"

„Ein kleiner Ortswechsel kann doch nicht schaden, oder? Meine Privatgemächer werden dir gefallen."

„Hm." Ich lachte und nahm zuerst die Lederhose entgegen. Caius' Augen hefteten sich meine Beine, als ich langsam und mit verführerischen Bewegungen erst in das rechte, dann in das linke Hosenbein stieg. Den Reißverschluss zog ich absichtlich nur bis zur Hälfte zu, so dass mein Schamhügel kaum bedeckt war.

„Hilfst du mir?", fragte ich mit einem koketten Lidschlag und blickte auf mein Korsett. Sofort stand Caius hinter mir. Seine Lippen liebkosten meinen Hals, die Lederbrassiere fiel zu Boden und seine Hände kneteten meine Brüste. Zwischen meinen Pobacken spürte ich seine Erektion, als er mich an sich zog.

„Ich dachte, ich soll mich ankleiden?" Ich trat einen Schritt nach vorne und drehte mich um. Mein Blick streifte seine blutrote Robe, die griffbereit neben mir auf dem Boden lag. Mit einem breiten Grinsen hob ich sie auf und zog die rechte Augenbraue hoch. „Erlaubst du?"

Caius lachte kurz auf. „Unser Angebot steht noch immer."

„Vergiss es. Ich interessiere mich schon eher für etwas ganz anderes, das _steht_." Ich konnte praktisch sehen, wie sein Schwanz bei meinen Worten zuckte. Ich warf die Robe mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung um meine Schultern und setzte die Kapuze so auf, dass meine langen Haare über die rechte Brust nach vorne fielen.

Die Bändel des roten Purpurcapes saßen genau unterhalb meiner Brüste und ich knotete sie nur locker, so dass ich trotz des Umhangs praktisch oben ohne war. Beim Gehen bauschte sich der Saum um meine Beine und entblößte meinen Bauchnabel über der tief sitzenden Lederhose; der lockere Knoten verrutschte etwas und enthüllte meinen Busen fast bis zu den Warzenhöfen.

Ich hob meine Korsage auf, steckte den blauen Diamanten und die Perle in die Schnürung, um beiden nicht zu verlieren.

Caius seufzte erregt und rückte sein Glied in seiner Hose zurecht. Mit nacktem Oberkörper und fliegendem Haar schritt er zur Tür voraus, öffnete sie, wartete bis ich an ihm vorüber ging. Leise zischte er mir zu: „Das alles hier könntest du von jetzt an jeden Tag bis in alle Ewigkeit haben, du störrisches Luder. Ich werde dich lehren, mich abzuweisen."

Ich lachte auf und zwinkerte ihm schelmisch zu, während der Purpursamt mich bei einer Pirouette umwirbelte. „Ja, genau das solltest du tun. _Bestraf' mich_."

Caius rannte in höchster Geschwindigkeit und führte mich durch die Gänge der Burg in einen Teil des Gemäuers, der mir noch nicht bekannt war. Die Doppelflügel einer Eichenholztür krachten an die Wand, als er mich in seine Suite zerrte und wir noch auf der Schwelle erneut übereinander herfielen.

Wir lagen keuchend auf dem zerstörten Seidenteppich in der Mitte des Raumes, postkoital einander dämlich angrinsend.

Caius angelte mit einer Hand nach dem Telefonkabel eines Apparates, der auf einem noch intakten Mahagonitisch in der Nähe stand. Mit einem Ruck fiel das Telefon und er fing es. Er wählte und sprach nach einigen Momenten in raschem Italienisch.

Zimmerservice, wie praktisch.

Nach wenigen Minuten, die wir damit verbracht hatten, uns in den weichen Fetzen des Teppichs auf dem Boden zu wälzen, klopfte es und Chelsea trat ohne abzuwarten ein.

Träge ließen wir von einander ab.

Chelsea hielt in der rechten erhobenen Hand mühelos einen abgerissen aussehenden Mann mittleren Alters, offensichtlich nicht mehr ganz nüchtern – doch das änderte sich schlagartig, als er uns gewahr wurde. Sie ließ ihn fallen.

„_Madre di Dio!_" Der Mann brach in die Knie, bekreuzigte sich und begann ein Gebet zu stammeln.

Welch einen spektakulären Anblick wir beide bieten mussten – zwei nackte Todesengel kopulierend auf einem Altar der Sünde und des Verderbens...

„Danke, Chelsea, das war alles.", murmelte Caius gleichgültig.

„Ja, Meister."

Chelseas Gesicht war eine Maske, die keines ihrer Gefühle preisgab, als sie rückwärts gehend den Raum verließ, bemerkenswerter Weise ohne über die Teppichreste zu stolpern. Vielleicht langweilten sie auch nur die Neigungen ihres Herrn auch nach einigen Jahrhunderten.

„Ladies first." Caius deutete mit einer nonchalanten Geste auf den zitternden Menschen, und gleichzeitig ließ sein provokanter Tonfall doch keinen Zweifel daran, dass er mich für alles andere als eine Lady hielt.

Ich seufzte. Zum einen, weil ich mich noch nie besonders damenhaft benommen hatte. Zum anderen, weil mein Widerspruch nichts daran ändern könnte, dass der Mensch auf der Speisekarte der Volturi enden würde. Entweder sah ich Caius bei seinem Mahl zu oder ich genoss es mit ihm.

Ach, was soll's. Lautete das Sprichwort nicht: „When in Rome, do as the Romans do"?

Es gab nur eine einzige Sache, die ich für den Menschen tun konnte: Ich würde ihm einen schnellen Tod bereiten.

Schneller als er blinzeln konnte, packte ich den kauernden Mann mit der Hand an der Kehle, zog ihn auf die Beine. Er bekam keine Gelegenheit mehr, zu winseln oder um Gnade zu flehen, ehe ich mit ein wenig Druck sein Genick brach.

Hinter mir schnaubte Caius ungehalten.

Natürlich, er würde es genießen, ein zappelndes Opfer in seinen Händen zu halten und sein Blut zu saugen, bis das Herz nicht mehr in der Lage war, die schwindende Menge des Lebenssaftes zu pumpen, und schließlich versagte.

Ich versenkte meine Zähne in der verlockend duftenden Halsschlagader des leblosen Körpers. Genießerisch stöhnte ich auf, als der erste Schluck des warmen Nektars über meine Lippen, meine Zunge, meine Kehle hinab rann. Es war viel zu lange her, seit ich mich das letzte Mal von einem Menschen genährt hatte.

Caius' Missfallen hielt ihn jedoch nicht davon ab, sich zu mir zu gesellen und seine Zähne nur Zentimeter von meinen in den Hals des Landstreichers zu schlagen.

Ich schätzte es nicht besonders, meine Mahlzeit teilen zu müssen. Meine Augen bohrten sich in Caius' Blick und ich knurrte unablässig, während ich den köstlichen roten Nektar gierig schluckte.

Das Menschenblut war geradezu berauschend nach all der Zeit, in der ich darauf verzichtet hatte. Mit jedem köstlichen Tropfen steigerte sich meine Erregung ins Unermessliche.

Meine Hände hielten den Leichnam mit solcher Kraft, dass die Haut platzte und Knochen splitterten.

Ich riss den Körper aus Caius' Händen. Es war meine Beute. Meine!

Caius spuckte achtlos das Stück Fleisch aus, das er aus der Kehle des Mannes gerissen hatte.

Mit einem verärgerten Fauchen ließ ich den Körper fallen. Ich taumelte zurück, wischte mit dem Handgelenk das Blut von meinen Lippen. Mit roten Augen starrten wir uns an, bebend vor Gier und Lust und Erregung.

„Scheiße, was habt ihr dem Kerl gegeben?" Ich beobachtete fast neben mir stehen, wie meine Sinne aus den Fugen gerieten.

Caius lachte leise, leckte seine Lippen. „Das hat der Narr sich schon selbst angetan. Es nennt sich Absinth… und hat einige interessante, stimulierende Wirkungen auf uns. Bei deiner Vergangenheit solltest du es kennen."

Ich überhörte seinen letzten Satz geflissentlich.

Interessant? Heilige Scheiße, ja! Meine Sinne sprangen in meinen Körper zurück, plötzlich dutzendfach wie unter einer Lupe fokussiert.

Das Blut hatte mich erregt, ich begehrte Caius – und er mich seiner körperlichen Reaktion nach zu urteilen ebenfalls – also setzte ich aus dem Stand über die Leiche hinweg. Ich packte Caius so heftig, dass sein Körper gegen die Wand hinter uns krachte. Mörtel bröckelte und wir fauchten uns drohend an, verharrten kurz und lauerten auf unsere nächste Regung.

Ich presste Caius mit meinem ganzen Körper weiter an die Wand und schlug meine Zähne in seinen Hals. Ich fühlte seine Erektion an meinem Bauch und drängte ihm mit meinen Hüften entgegen. In meinen Ohren gellte sein Keuchen, als er der Lust nachgab und den Kopf zurück bog, damit ich seinen Hals mit Bissen liebkosen und attackieren konnte.

Seine Hände tasteten unkontrolliert über meinen Leib. Wir torkelten durch den Raum, stießen gegen Wände und Möbel, krachten auf einen Marmortisch und schlangen unsere Beine um einander. Wir beide hinterließen blutige Abdrücke auf der Haut des anderen und leckten die letzten kostbaren Tropfen auf.

Caius legte sich auf mich, drängte sich zwischen meine Schenkel und dirigierte sein geschwollenes Glied in meine feuchte Öffnung. Mit einer Hand streichelte er meine Stirn, meine Wange, dann packte er grob mein Kinn und drückte meinen Kopf zur Seite. Ich fauchte auf. Doch anstatt mich zu beißen, küsste er erregend langsam meinen Hals, saugte an meinem Ohrläppchen. All das konnte ich in einem Wandspiegel beobachten, in den ich geradewegs blickte, direkt in meine roten Augen, wie er es beabsichtigt hatte.

Caius begann, sich in mir zu bewegen, zog sich bei jedem Stoß fast aus mir zurück und glitt dann wieder bis zum Anschlag in mich. „Mit roten Augen gefällst du mir noch besser, _farfalla_.", keuchte er.

Meine Schenkel schlossen sich um sein Gesäß, während ich wie im Rausch unser beider Spiegelbild betrachtete wie ein Voyeur ein fremdes Paar. Und doch waren es wir selbst, die auf seinem antiken Schreibtisch fickten. Meine Fingernägel waren es, die sich in die sehnigen Muskeln seines Rückens gruben. Meine Zehen zogen sich zu Krallen zusammen, als er lustvoll in mein Ohr stöhnte und mich wieder und wieder nahm. Meine Finger waren es, die in seinem blonden Haar wühlten und sein Gesicht zwischen meine Brüste lenkten.

Zuerst war es nur ein leises Knirschen, das wir beide nicht beachteten, dann plötzlich ein lautes Knacken und die Marmorplatte brach unter unseren Körpern.

Marmormehl hüllte uns ein und vermischte sich mit dem Moschusgeruch unserer Leidenschaft, als wir es in den Steinsplittern weiter trieben, bis sie zu Staub zerrieben waren.

Erneut lud Caius mich zu einem Ortswechsel ein. Er bedeutete mir, durch eine Flügeltür den nächsten Raum seiner Gemächer zu betreten, während er ein weiteres Mal telefonierte, damit Reinigungspersonal sich um seinen Empfangssalon kümmerte.

Ich sah mich staunend in der riesigen Halle um, die mich erwartete. Fünf riesige gotische Buntglasfenster verbreiteten ein regenbogengleiches Zwielicht auf dem weißen Marmorboden. Wann genau war denn der neue Tag angebrochen? wunderte ich mich.

Die entfernte Wand war mit Bücherregalen bedeckt.

Von der Deckenmitte hing ein Kristallkandelaber, wie er prächtiger nicht hätte im Spiegelsaal von Versailles sein können.

Es im Spiegelsaal von Versailles zu treiben, wäre wohl auch nicht übel, sagte ich mir. Eine ganz neue Dimension. Ich sollte Tanya bei Gelegenheit fragen, wann sie das letzte Mal in Paris gewesen war.

Meine Blicke schweiften weiter durch den Raum. An der Decke gab es nicht nur einen Metallring für den Kronleuchter, sondern noch andere. Perfekt für meine Zwecke, ebenso wie die schweren Ketten, die hinter Gobelins verborgen für weitere Deckenlichter gedacht waren.

Caius schmunzelte, als er mich die Ketten lösen sah. „Bei Vampiren funktioniert das nicht, _farfalla_.", meinte er, als ich sein linkes Handgelenk mit dem Eisen umwickelte.

„Es wird funktionieren, wenn ich dir sagen, dass du mich nicht erzürnen willst."

Sein rechtes Handgelenk kam an die Reihe. „Hast du das verstanden, Sklave?"

Caius lachte.

Ich schlug ihm ins Gesicht.

Schwarze Wut glomm in seinen Augen auf.

„Hast du das verstanden?", herrschte ich ihn an, ehe er noch sprechen konnte.

„Ja.", knurrte er. Seine Hände in den Ketten waren zu Fäusten geballt. Dass er die Ketten nicht bereits gesprengt hatte, zeigte mir, wie bereitwillig er sich auf dieses Experiment einließ.

„Ja, _Herrin_.", korrigierte ich ihn. Ich hob eine Augenbraue, als er meine Worte nicht wiederholte.

„Ja, Herrin.", presste Caius mit einem Zähneknirschen hervor.

Ich zog die beiden Ketten in ihren Halterungen straff. Caius' Arme waren nun über seinem Kopf gespreizt. Mit zwei weiteren Ketten umwickelte ich seine Fußgelenke, spreizte seine Beine, bis sie einen Schritt auseinander standen.

Zufrieden stellte ich fest, dass mein Sklave bereits hart war, noch ehe ich es befohlen hatte.

Ich umrundete ihn, schlug ihn prüfend auf den Hintern, bezog dann vor ihm meine Stellung.

„Dir ist von nun an nur gestattet zu sprechen, wenn ich dir vorher die Erlaubnis gebe. Du wirst jedem meiner Befehle Folge leisten, was auch immer ich von dir verlange. Ich will, dass dein Schwanz für mich bereit ist, wenn ich es sage. Dein Schwanz gehört mir, und du gehörst mir, Sklave. Wenn ich will, dass du deinen Schwanz benutzt, wirst du es tun. Wenn ich ihn dir abreiße, wirst du dich artig dafür bei mir bedanken."

Caius zuckte leicht zusammen, seine Erektion jedoch blieb. Sehr schön. Das machte die Sache für mich einfacher. Ich tätschelte kurz seine Wange.

„Du kannst erst dann kommen, wenn ich es dir erlaube. Verstanden? Du darfst jetzt sprechen."

Atemlos vor Erregung antwortete Caius: „Ja, Herrin."

Ich umrundete ihn wieder, kniff in seine Arme, seine Schenkel, sein Gesäß. „Hm.", gab ich herablassend von mir.

Ich nahm eine der Metallketten, deren langes Ende sich am Boden aufrollte und riss mir ein geeignetes Stück ab. Es war an der Zeit, meinen Sklaven die Peitsche spüren zu lassen.

Als er schrie – vor Empörung, nicht weil ich ihm tatsächlich Schmerzen bereiten konnte – schlug ich ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht. _Das _war ein Schmerz, den auch ein Vampir fühlen konnte.

„Habe ich dir etwa erlaubt zu schreien, Sklave?" Noch ein Fausthieb. „Antworte mir!"

„Nein, Herrin."

Ich fuhr fort, Caius' Arme und Beine, seine Brust, seine Schultern, seinen Bauch mit Schlägen zu überziehen. Gelegentlich kräuselten sich Haarrisse für Sekundenbruchteile auf seiner marmornen Haut und verheilten sofort wieder. Ein Lusttropfen glänzte auf Caius' Erektion.

Ich faltete die Kette in meiner Hand zusammen und versetzte ihm einen Schlag neben die Leisten. „Sei vorsichtig, dass du nicht kommst, Sklave." Ich beugte mich an sein Ohr, leckte mit der Zungenspitze über seine Ohrmuschel, fuhr mit den Fingern durch sein Haar.

„Du willst mich doch nicht enttäuschen, oder?", flüsterte ich ihm zu. „Sprich."

„Nein… Herrin..."

Ich fuhr mit seiner Behandlung fort, bis er in abgehakten Atemzügen keuchte. Caius' Hände umschlossen die Eisenketten, als brauche er sie, um nicht zu stürzen, obwohl er natürlich keine Ermüdung spüren konnte. Ich wusste, dass er die Ketten brauchte, ihren Halt brauchte, um sich daran zu erinnern, dass er nicht kommen durfte. Oder um sich davon abzuhalten, über mich herzufallen.

Zuletzt stand ich wieder vor ihm. „Du darfst nun kommen, wann du möchtest.", entschied ich. „Sprich."

„Ja, Herrin.", stöhnte Caius. „Danke, Herrin."

Seine Augen wurden geradezu riesig, als ich vor ihm in die Knie ging und seinem Penis mit der Zunge leckte, ihn dann der ganzen Länge nach in meinen Mund saugte.

Nach Sekunden schon schmeckte ich seinen Samen und diesen Moment nutzte ich für eine letzte Demütigung. Ich glitt mit der Hand zwischen seine Beine, fand seine Rosette und schob ihm den Zeigefinger in den Arsch.

Die Ketten knirschten in ihren Verankerungen und prasselten in ohrenbetäubendem Lärm um uns zu Boden, trafen uns im Nacken und auf dem Rücken, als Caius sich an meinen Schultern aufstützte. Er ergoss sich in meinen Mund und schrie dabei meinen Namen.

Ich schluckte nicht, sondern stand auf, nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste ihn innig.

Einen Mann sein eigenes Sperma schmecken zu lassen, kurierte ihn von so manchen Illusionen, wenn unsere kleine Sitzung das nicht schon getan hatte.

Willig erwiderte Caius den Kuss, bis ich ihn aus meinem Griff ließ.

Er sank vor mir in die Knie, legte sich zu meinen Füßen nieder.

Wie ein kleines schnurrendes Kätzchen lag er vor mir. Er war erschöpft, völlig verausgabt. So wie es sein sollte.

„Ich entlasse dich aus meinem Dienst, Sklave.", teilte ich ihm zufrieden mit. „Du darfst dich erheben, Caius."

Er nickte zwar, rührte sich jedoch ansonsten für eine Weile nicht. Als er schließlich aufstand, ging ich mit ihm zum Bett und wir legten uns nebeneinander.

Nach einigen Minuten begann Caius, mich mit Streicheleinheiten und Küssen zu überschütten. Eine ganz neue Seite an ihm.

„Eine interessante Narbe hast du da." Caius Finger streichelten über meinen Fußknöchel, zeichneten die beiden halbmondförmigen Bissspuren nach.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist wohl kaum mein interessantester Körperteil, oder?"

Caius lächelte. „Wer weiß?" Er küsste die Narben, küsste dann meinen Rist bis hinab zu den Zehen, während seine Hände gleichzeitig meine Waden nach oben streichelten.

Ich spreizte meine Beine. „Siehst du irgendetwas anderes, das dir gefällt?"

Caius nahm etwas weit Besseres in seinem schmutzigen Mund als bloße Worte.

„Die Stiefel! Zieh sie wieder an!", verlangte Caius Stunden – oder Tage? – später.

Wir hatten mehr Salons, Büros und Bäder zerstört, als ich zählen konnte.

Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass die Woche meines Aufenthalts in Volterra längst vorüber war. Was also hielt mich noch hier? fragte ich mich, während ich die glänzenden Ferragamo-Stiefel wieder über meine Füße und Waden zog.

Höchstwahrscheinlich der geile Kerl zwischen meinen Schenkeln.

Caius kniete vor mir, küsste die Innenseiten meiner Beine, streichelte meine Kniekehlen, während er die Verschlüsse der Stiefel für mich knotete.

„Du bist so ein unartiger Junge.", flüsterte ich ihm zu. „Aber ich habe noch nicht genug von dir."

Ich sank in die weichen Kissen zurück. Caius rutschte näher ans Bett und hob sanft meine Beine, stellte erst den linken Absatz, dann den rechten Absatz in den Laken ab, und spreizte dabei meine Schenkel auseinander. Ich fühlte Nässe zwischen meine Beine sickern.

Caius leckte über seine Lippen, grinste schief, und begann mich zu lecken.

Mit zwei Fingern stieß er in mich, nagte gleichzeitig an mir, biss mich, trieb mich mit seiner göttlichen Zunge in ein kreischendes, loderndes Nirvana.

Caius selbst würde ich wohl nicht vermissen, wenn ich Volterra verließ, aber seine Zunge mit Sicherheit. Vielleicht sollte ich sie ihm ausreisen und als Trophäe mit mir nehmen.

Es an die Säule gelehnt zu treiben, war meine Idee gewesen.

Caius fickte mich von hinten an der Säule, während ich mit vornüber gebeugtem Oberkörper vor ihm stand und mich mit den Händen am Marmor abstützte. Er trieb seinen Schwanz in mich, fingerte mich gleichzeitig und ließ mich meine Finger kosten.

Ich kam zwei Mal heftig hintereinander, winselte dabei vor Lust.

„Fick meinen Arsch!", verlangte ich, sobald er sich aus mir zurückzog.

Caius zögert kurz.

„Ich sagte, fick meinen Arsch!"

Er beugte mich wieder nach vorn, so rasch, dass ich gerade noch mit den Händen nach der Säule greifen konnte, um nicht aufs Gesicht zu fallen, und schob mir gleich zwei Fingern in die Rosette, noch feucht von meiner Muschi. Ich fühlte, wie er die Finger drehte und mich weitete. Ich fauchte auf.

„Jaaa, darauf stehst du, du versaute Schlampe."

Sein Schwanz strich von hinten über meine Oberschenkel, schon wieder hart.

Zuerst schob er nur die Penisspitze in mich und begann zu masturbieren. Ich wimmerte, wollte ihn ganz in mir.

Sein kalter Samen spritzte in mich und ich fingerte meine Knospe bis ich ebenfalls kam. Caius nahm sein Sperma als Gleitmittel und penetrierte mich vollständig, fickte mich mit langsamen, gleichmäßigen Bewegungen.

Ein Connaisseur.

Er biss mich in den Nacken, kurz bevor er kam, richtete meinen Oberkörper auf, bis mein Rücken vollständig an seiner Brust lehnte, dann ging er mit mir einen Schritt nach vorn, presste meinen Oberkörper gegen die Säule. Mit den freien Händen hob er erst mein rechtes Bein, dann mein linkes, bis ich beide Beine rückwärts um ihn geschlungen hatte und so weit es nur ging aufgespreizt war.

Mein Schamhügel rieb über die kalte Marmorsäule, während Caius in meinen Arsch pumpte.

Zwei Schwänze zum Preis von einem.

_Zwischenspiel: Caius_

_Ich dachte, in meinem über 3000 Jahren hätte ich alles gesehen, alles erlebt, es mit jeder erdenklichen Art von Frau getrieben._

_Ich war dabei, als Sodom und Gomorra ihren schändlichen Ruf erhielten._

_Ich verhalf der Hure Babylon zu ihrem Ruhm. Oh Rom, mein geliebter Sündenpfuhl!_

_Nicht die Templer waren es, die die katholische Kirche in Wahrheit auszurotten versuchte, sondern die Anhänger einer weit verdorbeneren Sekte._

_Einige der abenteuerlichsten Schandtaten, die Giacomo Casanova zugeschrieben wurden, waren von meinen Vergnügungen inspiriert._

_Der Marquis de Sade war weitaus mehr als nur ein enger Freund._

_Und über den wahrlich unaussprechlichen Dingen, die in den Logen der Freimaurer geschahen, lag zum Glück ein eiserner Vorhang des Schweigens._

_Nie zuvor hatte in mir ein so mächtiger Wunsch gebrannt, mir eine Frau zu unterwerfen und gleichzeitig ihr Untertan zu sein._

_Nie zuvor hatte ich solch exquisiten Schmerz verspürt, und ihn zugleich hundertfach zurückgegeben._

_Sie lag in Ketten vor mir wie eine winselnde Hündin – ich war das Insekt unter ihrem Stiefel._

_Nach jeder unserer Sitzungen war es allein sie, die wahrlich gleich einem prachtvollen Schmetterling auferstand – ich aber kroch in ihrem Schatten, geblendet von ihrer Schönheit._

_Doch welch geheimnisvolle Macht besaß Papillon, dass sie mich immer wieder aufs Neue belebte und in ihren Zauberbann schlug?_

_Wie nur hatte sie es geschafft, dass ich sie brauchte wie mein täglich Blut?_

Schlussendlich zog ich wieder meine Lederkluft an, schnürte die ramponierten Stiefel und gab Caius einen letzten Kuss. Vor seinen Augen nahm ich den blauen Diamanten, der uns in den letzten Tagen bei den unterschiedlichsten Vergnügungen beobachtet hatte, von dem einzigen noch intakten Tisch in Caius' Räumen. Er wanderte wieder in seine sichere Verschnürung an meinem Busen. Gleich neben die schwarze Perle stecke ich ihn in mein Dekollete, wo er gewesen war, als unsere Affäre vor wenigen Tagen begonnen hatte.

„Wenn du den wiederhaben willst, Caius von Volterra, wirst du mich suchen müssen.", wisperte ich anzüglich. Fast hoffte ich wirklich, dass er sich auf die Suche nach mir begeben würde – allein, ohne die Wache.

Er nickte kaum merklich. Ich hatte ihn doch wohl nicht erschöpft mit meiner unersättlichen Gier? Der Arme…

Mit einem letzten Lächeln sprang ich auf das Fensterbrett, ehe ich in die dunkle Tiefe schnellte. Rasch verschwand ich in den nächtlichen Straßen Volterras und begann leise zu summen: „And so the mighty Romans fall…"


End file.
